Child's Play: Kiss It All Better
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Emma has a little accident.


Myka made dinner for her girls; she'd spent the day chasing her little girl around, taking her to day care and picking her up, playing in the yard and having some quality mother-daughter time. HG had called to say she was on her way home from Warehouse maintenance and would swing by the store. Myka dread to think what her wife would come home with, she had a sweet tooth and being left in a store on her own was always an experience. Myka heard the front door open and seconds late HG strolled into the kitchen, arms filled with bags.

"Got the things you asked me for," HG told her as she dropped the bags on the counter next to her. She pulled a few vegetables out and handed them to Myka with a kiss.

"Thank you," Myka took them, putting them with the rest of the things for dinner. "What else did you get?"

HG wrapped her arms around Myka, reaching forward to steal pieces of the vegetables she'd already sliced up, managing to get a piece of carrot into her mouth before Myka batted her hands away. She mock glared at her. "Set the table, dinner won't be long." Myka kissed her again.

"What did you do this afternoon?" HG asked, getting herself a glass of juice from fridge.

"Not much, picked Emma up and she wanted to run around the yard with the water guns and we read in the library for a little while. She's playing up in the tree house right now, waiting for you to get home."

HG started setting the table, getting a drink for Emma. "What do you want to drink?" she asked Myka. Her answer was interrupted by a thud and a cry. Both of their heads snapped up when they heard it, dropping everything they were doing when they heard Emma call out "Mama!"

HG was out the door first, Myka right behind and they found Emma sitting at the bottom of the stairs that led from the grass down to their patio, holding her leg. The color drained from both of them when they realised she was hurt. HG was down at her side immediately as Emma flew into her arms.

"What happened?" Myka asked, checking her over for injuries.

"Tripped," Emma told her, sniffling and trying not to cry more. "Hurt my knee."

Myka looked at the knee as HG tried to comfort their little girl, watching Myka's every move as she checked her. It was cut and scraped and covered in a layer of mud and dirt mixing and was bleeding a little.

"Anything else hurting sweetheart?" HG asked, exchanging worried glances with Myka.

Emma shook her head, burrowing into HG's side a little more as she hugged her.

"You're okay, just a little banged up. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Myka kissed her on the forehead, brushing her tears away with her thumb. It broke her heart to see her happy girl in this state, her smile gone and clinging to her mother to feel better.

HG lifted her up, making sure not to bang her knee and followed Myka into their house. She sat Emma on a space on the counter while Myka ran upstairs to get their first aid kit.

"What were you doing, hmm?" HG asked.

"Wanted to help Mama," Emma sulked, her bottom lip poking out as she sniffled some more.

"You need to slow down and watch where you're going," HG told her, playing with a lock of her hair as she fussed over her. "Are you sure nothing else is hurting?"

Emma nodded. HG wrapped her arms around her, tucking her head under cheek and kissing the top of her curls.

Myka walked back into the kitchen with the box, putting beside Emma. "You okay baby?" Myka asked. Emma nodded but her bottom lip was still poking out and she was clearly hurting. "My brave little girl, aren't you?" Myka opened the box, took out the steriliser and cotton wool. "I need to clean this up and then we'll put some Band-Aids on and you'll forget all about it. It's going to sting a little but you're gonna keep being brave for me, right?"

Myka dabbed some cotton, took hold of her little girl's legs and started to wipe some of the dirt and blood away. She heard the gasp as Emma jerked her leg. "I'm sorry Ems; I'm being as gentle as I can." It pained her to cause her baby pain and she glanced at HG who was giving her a sympathetic look as she held their daughter and wiped her tears. "How about I get you one of my special Twizzlers when I'm done?" Myka asked. Emma nodded.

She carried on cleaning until her knee was clean and she could see where it was scraped and wear it was cut. "Almost done." Myka put away steriliser and got out a box of Band-Aids. Claudia had given Emma a pirate one once after scraping her knee when they went to the park and now they were the only ones her little girl would wear. She took one out and placed it over the cut. "There, all better." Emma shook her head. "No?" Myka bent down, kissing the top of the Band-Aid and then HG did the same.

"Is that better?" HG asked. Emma pretended to think about it for a minute and Myka smiled. Her mischievous side was appearing which was a good sign.

"I think I know what will cheer you up," Myka winked at her. "Mummy cover your eyes."

HG sighed dramatically, covering her eyes. "Why do you do this to me every time?"

"Because it's my special stash and you eat them all when you know where they are," Myka complained. "Tell me if she peeks Emma."

Myka pulled a box from the top of the cupboard and slipped a Twizzler out to hand to Emma who took it eagerly. She put the box back and closed the cupboard and watched her wife uncover her eyes and wink at her before turning her attention back to Emma. "Better now?"

Emma nodded, finally smiling at them. "Thank you."

"That's our girl," HG said as she hugged and kissed her. She looked down when she felt something on her arm and saw Emma playing with the Band-Aids, sticking one to her. She smiled up, a glint of mischief in her eyes and her Twizzler sticking out of her mouth. "Now Mama needs one." She announced, kicking her heels happily in HG's arms.

"Okay, then we put the box away," Myka said, rolling up her sleeve and holding her arm out to Emma. Pulling these things off every time was not pleasant but it made Emma feel better to play with them a little and she'd do anything to see the smile on Emma's face. She watched as she stuck the Band-Aid on and the little giggle that erupted made her heart warm. "Now we all match, hey Ems? You okay now?"

"What are you going to do?" HG asked, leaning down so she was eye to eye with Emma.

"Be careful," Emma told her seriously.

"Good," HG flicked her nose. Myka gave her a cuddle before cleaning up the supplies. When she took the box back up to the bathroom HG snuck another Twizzler out for Emma, making her giggle before holding a finger to her lips and winking at her daughter.


End file.
